Rainbow Apples
by Mrhelmetman
Summary: Rainbow Dash begins to dream of Applejack and herself as a couple. Will her dreams become a reality? DashXApple Shipping. Rated M for lewd & suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_That one morning..._

A lone mare lay sleeping in bed, she tossed and turned with what she was dreaming of. She couldn't seem to find anyway to lay comfortably. The mare wasn't dreaming like she usually did, it wasn't of some sort of race she was winning. Nor a competition, fight, prank, or anything else that was normal for this mare. It was of something sweeter, more relaxed. It seemed to disturb the way she slept. This mare was Rainbow Dash, and what she was dreaming of would change her friend's and her life forever.

"_DASH! Hold on, I need to tell ya something. It's very important." The orange pony began to say._

"_Yeah, whats going on? What's up?" Rainbow Dash answered._

"_I need to talk to you privately for a second, outside."_

"_Sure, be right out." She called out to the pony who had already walked out of the door. She turned, putting down the apples she had just got. Rainbow Dash was wondering what her friend had wanted to talk to her about. It was just a usual day, she had cleared the sky and went to go help her friends that had asked her to help them. One of her friends happened to be the one she had just talked to, Applejack. She shrugged it off, and began to walk outside._

"_Over here on the other side of barn, Dash!" Applejack yelled out, as she heard the door close to the house. Knowing she didn't need to respond, Rainbow Dash just continued walking to the barn. Thoughts of something bad continued to flood her mind. I wonder what Applejack wants me for, is what she was constantly asking herself. Before she went around the corner to the barn, she stopped and took a breath. She started to snap herself out of thinking that she was in trouble with her friend. She sucked it up and walked around the corner._

_Walking around the corner, Dash wasn't able to see Applejack. All that was on this side of the barn was bales of hay. "Eh, I'll just keep walking until I find her." She said softly to herself. She walked towards the bales of hay._

_Something moved very quickly, making a rustling noise. Turning around, an orange blur hit her. Being knocked to the ground, dash became very disorientated. Breathing heavily, and groggy she started to catch her breath. She could get up, there felt like an additional body on her. To which there was when she opened her eyes. Looking directly up, the fuzzy image turned into the features of a orange face with green eyes staring at her. As the details started to become much clearer, she began to recognize the face as Applejack. Something was different, she looked like she was blushing. Her eyes were half open, and there was a semi-awake look. She looked as though she was in a trance to Rainbow Dash._

"_Appleja-" She was cut off as Applejack leaned in to kiss her. Engaged off guard by her friend who had just tackled her, her immediate response was to kiss back. Being she had done this a lot with colts that she dated. Then reality struck her, she was kissing Applejack. Something that longed inside of her, something that wanted this. She wanted this to happen, she had been wanting Applejack to do this. And now that this had started to happen, she never wanted it to end._

_Applejack pulled away, looking at Rainbow Dash. She was blushing very hard "Ra-rainbow Dash, I-I'm sor-" she was trying to stammer out but was caught off guard by being pulled back into another kiss by Rainbow Dash. The two of them sat there kissing passionately._

_Finally pulling away, Rainbow Dash said "Apples, I love you."_

"_I love you too Dashie." Applejack said. She then leaned back into another kiss, to which Rainbow Dash accepted. Applejack began to slid down Rainbow Dash's body..._

Jolting up in a hot sweat, Rainbow Dash started to look frantically around the room. She felt a feeling that she had never felt before. Looking around, she found a sort of weird feeling to the room., as if something was out of place in it. Recalling the dream, she pieced together what she had just dreamed about. Finally figuring it out, she began to get even more confused than normal. Was she in love? And more importantly was she in love with her best friend? So many questions began to flood her mind as she sat there in her bed in her navy-blue room. Trying to calm down she looked over at a few of the posters she had on the wall. Looking at the Wonderbolts picture seemed to have some sort of weird comforting feeling to her. She started to relax a little more. But her mind continued to get the best of her and she kept thinking back to what she had just dreamed of. She felt the same feeling, but much stronger now. It was a feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and like a hot-damp washcloth on her face. Whatever this feeling was, she liked it. She felt happier then she normally felt, she felt like nothing could hold her back from doing anything she wanted.

As she sat there in her bed, she kept thinking about what she was feeling. When she started to think of other things, the feeling started to go away. But when she started to think of anything that was related to Applejack it returned. Thinking on the matter at hand, something had reminded her of what Twilight had once said about love. _"Love is a warm-fuzzy feeling you get when you think about that one person. It happens all the time to everypony I know, it's natural. So if you ever feel that way about a certain pony, the it must be love to them." So does that mean I'm in love with Applejack?___Rainbow Dash began to ponder for a few moments.

_I must be making things up in my mind, I couldn't possibly be in love with Apples. Could I? _She sat there confused. Her body was trembling from what she was thinking. She began to panic, _I can't be. I love Apples and all, but not in that kind of way. But what if that dream means something? _She yawned, she was extremely tired from her previous day's work. _That's what it must be, I'm too tired I started to make things up. _She laughed at this, feeling as though she had already conquered the problem laid out before her. Although her body still trembled with what she had just dreamt about, she found a way to put herself into a fake sense of security. With the thoughts still in the back of her mind, she looked over to the clock. Her eyelids were heavy on her face, and the room was very dark. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but once they did she was able to read out the clock clearly. It was 4:27 in the early morning. _What a relief, I don't have to get up for the next 3 hours._

_Might as well use this time to sleep... _She thought as she began to lay back towards her original position. She closed her eyes, and fell soundly asleep.

_Things began to happen fairly fast, her mind was taking in and discarding information to the point of where it was all a blur. But she was able to remember the room, but nothing that happened in this room was able to be remembered. This was Rainbow Dashes happy place, a place she would go to when she found herself stressing or confused over an subject. It made things easier to coup with. Whenever she visited this room, it would always be a bright white room. But it always felt different..._

_The smell began to fill up the room that she was in. It was a sweet smell, like it had just rained in this room. After taking in more of this scent, she was able to register it as the smell of apples. She opened her eyes to see a bright white room in front of her. Focusing more there became apparent that there was an orange figure in the room also. After her eyes began to adjust more to this room, she was able to make out the figure in the short distance. As the details began to flood into her, she also registered this pony as Applejack. But something didn't seem right, she continued to look at her and found what was overlooked. Applejack didn't have her normal hat, nor did she have her hair tied down like they normally were. "Hey Apples." Rainbow Dash said out._

_Applejack looked over to were Rainbow Dash was, and began to smile. "Heya sugarcube." She answered back. She was blushing, but not bashful. She began to walk towards where rainbow dash was still standing. When she finally got to where she was standing, the two of the mares shared a kiss._

"_Lets get to it Apples..."_

[Author's Notes]

Hello everyone, Mrhelmetman here to bring you all a wonderous story. This is going to have RainbowDashxApplejack Shipping, along with it being rated M for quite a few lewd scenes in the future. Anyways, watching some cool TV. Anyways, thanks for reading, feel free to write a review.

Thanks,

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

11/06/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

21:04 – 9:04 P.M.

[Revised Notes]

First off, I would like to thank all of you for reading this story. It means quite a lot to me when I see that my email is flooded with stuff from FF. Secondly, I would personally like to thank TheArchive for helpful criticism and advice for the story. I will hopefully have the second chapter out today at a later time, or sometime later this week. I just have a little revision to the second chapter, and it will be ready for publication. Again thanks for reading, have a wonderful day.

Mrhelmetman

Revised Date and Time

11/08/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

10:48 – 10:48 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that morning..._

Later that morning the mare that had once had such a sweet dream was rudely awoken by the alarm she had set. Upon waking up, she regretted that she had set up that alarm. She hadn't remember anything in her dreams at all, she had even forgotten that she had even woken up earlier that morning. Heaving herself up, she got out of the small one pony bed. She walked out of her room and into the washroom, she grabbed the brush she had set out for anytime that she wanted to use it. Looking around the washroom like she normally did, she saw that she had left a few towels on the floor. Other than those few towels the washroom was the same as it always was. It was a creamy-color, smelled like it had just rained, and always felt comfortable to be in. After brushing her mane, Rainbow Dash walked out and returned into her room. She began to clean and make her bed. She always would be able to thank her father for her obsession to keep her room clean. It was probably the only clean room in her entire house, next to her washroom.

Once her room was cleaned up, she ran downstairs to the kitchen. She began to start on her breakfast, a quick protein-shake with some toast. After throwing together the ingredients to the shake, she put some bread in the toaster and click it down till the bread was held in place for toasting. Turning back to the blender, she began to blend her shake. Once it was finished, she got down a cup out of the cupboard and filled it up with her freshly made protein-shake. She then walked over to where her TV was sitting, and turned it on. Loud rock music began to fill the air. It was a channel that Rainbow Dash knew well, it was the Lunar Music System, or LMS for short. It played mostly rock music, with the occasional techno.

Grabbing the toast out of the toaster, she put it on a plate and sat down on her couch. She sat around and finished the meal she had made herself, and cleaned off the dishes. She turned off her TV, and walked out the door. Feeling the warm air of summer was nice to her, she always liked it when it was hot outside. _Well today is going to be another boring day, like usual.___She thought to herself. Taking off, she began her normal daily runs of cleaning up the clouds...

"Golly, 6 acres already?" Applejack said with a smile on her face. She had just began working two hours ago, and had already cleared more than enough trees. But she also had the help from her brother, Big Mac. The two of them were seating from the amount of work that they were doing.

"Eeyup, I guess that we're done for the day." Big Mac said.

"Yep, so lets get these here apples out. Once that's done, we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day." Applejack said, happy to be done for the day. Even though she was a hard worker, she didn't like to work everyday of her life.

"Eeyup." Were the final words out of Big Mac's mouth as the two ponies began to move over to where the buckets of apples had been set. Hitching her brother into the cart then herself, they were off. Walking down the dusty old trail, some of the dirt was kicked up onto their coats. Sticking to the already-drying sweat that they both had on their coats.

"Gosh darn it, now I gotta take a bath." Applejack said unhappily. She had already taken one this morning before going to work. Her brother looked over and shrugged it off.

"Well better to go into town with a clean coat, then with a dirty one I reckon." He said over his shoulder.

"I'm guessin' that yer right." She replied. As the two of them continued to walk down the trail, their coats continued to get dirtier. After the two of them arrived at the barn, Applejack unhooked herself and her brother.

"I'll go 'round back and get the tub ready for ya." Big Mac said.

"Sure thing big bro." Applejack said, and began to move the buckets of apples into the barn. It was hard work for just herself, but she got it done with enough time to spare. She turned and walked out of the barn, closing the barn doors behind her. Walking into her house, it was quite and peaceful. The house was simply made of wood. Applejack walked up the stairs of her house to the closest that held all of the towels. Fetching two of them, one for herself and the other for her brother, she walked into her room to grab her brush. After finally grabbing the things that she needed for her bath she walked back down the stairs to see her brother in the kitchen getting down a glass for water. "I got you a towel for your bath, bro." She said to her brother.

He nodded, while taking a drink. After finishing, he replied with "Eeyup, I got that tub all nice and ready for you."

"Thanks, I won't be long." Applejack said, with that she sat the extra towel she had on the table and walked outside. She walked over to the farther side of the barn where the tub was usually placed to find it steaming with hot water. She put the towel she had on the clothing rack and got into the tub. The hot feeling of the water was fairly enjoyable to her. She worked on her coat to get the dirt out of it, then washed her hair to get it cleaned. She brushed her mane to get the knots out. She started to hear a flap of wings in the distance. She looked around for a moment, and saw a cyan blur in the distance as well as a few clouds in the sky. The blur was moving towards the clouds that were overhead, as well as the ones over the acres.

Clearing up the clouds over the acres, the blur started moving towards the barn and house. As it got closer, Applejack could make out that it was Rainbow Dash...

_Good, I got the clouds over here cleared up. Alright now to get the ones over by AJ's house and barn. _Flapping her wings to maintain altitude and speed, Rainbow Dash flew towards the barn. She was in to hurry, she didn't have anything better to do. She was on the farther side of the barn and approaching rather quickly. Flying lower so she could catch a the uprising air off of the barn, she just above the tree tops. As she got closer, she could make out a silver object containing an orange figure.

When she was within enough distance she could make out that the orange figure was Applejack, but she still couldn't make out what she was in. Finally, when she was close enough she was able to tell what it was. Applejack was in a bath tub.

She felt dumbstruck, and her face got hot. She wasn't able to take her eyes off of what she was seeing. It felt like her eyes were glued to what she was looking at. Being so taken in, Rainbow Dash forgot that she was flying low. Seconds away from the barn, Rainbow Dash would have hit the barn if she hadn't snapped out of it.

Looking directly ahead of her, time slowed for a moment. She was 4 feet away from the barn, and she was able to do one of two things. One hit the barn, hurt herself, and damage the barn. Or she could turn and hit a tree with a smaller amount of force. It was obvious which one she had to take. Turning, she swooped away from the barn roof and towards the trees. _This is going to hurt... _Was all she thought.

**WHAM!**

After seeing what had just happened above her, Applejack rushed out of the tub towards where her friend was at. Thinking of the worst, she had not time to hesitate. She ran for a good half mile until she got to where the crash site was. One of the trees had been splintered and destroyed. Reaching where Rainbow Dash was she could see her on her side unconscious. She walked up to Dash, and looked at the side that was still visible to her there we just a few minor scrapes. She carefully moved Rainbow Dash onto her other side, and saw that injuries were just as minor as the other side. After inspecting her, Applejack picked Rainbow Dash up onto her back and started to walk back to the barn. She was half way back to the house, when Big Mac came running up.

"What happened?" He asked puzzled.

"Rainbow Dash was clearing up the clouds, and she suddenly swerved and hit a tree back that way." She said, shooting a quick glance in the direction she was coming from.

"Is she all right?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and scrapes. She was knocked out by the crash, we'll put her in the guest room 'till she's all better." Applejack replied, continuing to walk past her brother.

"Alright, well I'll go get the bed ready." Big Mac said, running ahead of his sister to the house. After a few minutes of walking, Applejack finally reached the house. She walked into the guest room that was adjacent to the kitchen. Walking in, she found that the cover to the bed were pulled back. She gently put Rainbow Dash down on her back in the bed. She walked out to get some medicine to tend to Rainbow Dash's wounds. Walking back in, she began to apply some of the alcohol to the small cuts and then bandaged them. Once she was done she place the covers over her. _Gosh, I wonder what she was looking at that distracted her _Applejack thought as she was leaving the room. She turned the lights off, and closed the door _I'll just ask her when she comes 'round._

[Author's Notes]

Good afternoon everyone! I hope you are having an excellent day, or this has somehow made your day better :D Anyways there are a few thanks I'd like to get out. First off, I would like to thank TheArchive for the excellent constructive criticism that they gave me. Secondly I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this, I understand that it may not make sense now but it will come out over time. Thirdly, I hope all of you enjoy reading this. I understand that the beginning may have been fairly slow, if any at all, and I apologize if it was for you. Lastly, please feel free to leave a suggestion, comment, criticism, or how your day was in a review.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

11/08/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

13:48 – 1:48 P.M.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aftermath..._

_Ugh, my head hurts... _were the first thoughts in Rainbow Dash's mind when she began to come to. She just laid in the bed that she was in, reluctant to open her eyes. She couldn't, however, resist opening her eyes when she heard a door creak open. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw that the door had been open by her friend Applejack.

"App-Apples, c-come here." She said weakly. Even though her injuries were minor, it didn't stop her from feeling like she had just hit a train. Shocked by her friend talking, Applejack rushed over to her friend's side.

"Whaddaya need sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for taking me in here. That and I'm hungry." She said with a short giggle.

"Well ain't no problem, just sit tight and I'll be right back." Applejack said smiling, and walked of to go cook a meal for her hungry friend. _Hmmm, what to do now? _Rainbow Dash thought while she was sitting there. _I'm still pretty tired, and I don't think Applejack would get mad at me if I sleep some more._

She laid back, and shut her eyes. She felt the warmth of the blanket over her, and began to feel content. Then she was asleep...

_Getting up from a tree that she had been perched on, Rainbow Dash took off into the sky. She had promised that she would visit Twilight to help her out. Flying through the sky, Dash felt that normal feeling of the air rushing past her coat. She began to execute some of her favorite moves, like somersaults and loop-de-loops. Once she had her fill of flying, she decided it was time to go to the library to help out Twilight._

_Landing in the front of the library, Dash took a second to let her heart rate readjust from her flying. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Spike answered with a small smile, then turned to walk back to where he was placing some books in a few boxes. "Hey Spike." She said._

"_Hey Dash, Twilight's up stairs." He replied and went back to work. She walked up to the second story of the Library, and looked around for Twilight. It was the attic of the Library, it was dark and was a little bit humid. Some noise came from some boxes placed on top of each other in the corner of the room._

"_Hey Twilight, whatcha doing?" Rainbow Dash asked as she approached the pile of boxes. She walked around to find Twilight sitting next to a few open boxes, with some books strewn all around her. She was reading some of the book titles to herself._

"_Oh, hello Rainbow Dash. Could you go downstairs and help spike out with putting some of the books on this list in those boxes?" She asked as Dash came around the corner._

"_Uh...sure thing." She had passed because she wanted to ask her something, but couldn't quite remember it. She decided that it probably wasn't too important if she had forgotten it. She turned around and walked out of the attic. She continued down the stairs, and looked at the list. 'What was it that I wanted to ask her?' she thought to herself._

_After thinking about it hard enough, it finally hit her. She stopped right where she was working and stared blankly ahead. 'I-it is that...' She thought to herself. "Uhh, Dash?" Spike said. Snapping out of her small daze, she looked at the little dragon that was now standing in front of her._

"_Oh, sorry Spike. I just had remembered something that I should have done earlier." Rainbow Dash said to him._

"_It's alright, don't worry about it. We're pretty much done here, it's just a few things on the last shelf. You should go tell Twilight that your done." Spike suggested._

"_Yeah, sounds like a good idea." She said. She then turned and began to walk towards the stairs. Once she had climbed to the top, she opened the door to see Twilight walking towards it. "Hey, Twilight, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked._

"_Sure, what's up Dash?" Twilight asked._

"_I need you to promise me that you won't tell anypony about this at all. And I mean _**anypony**_." She said._

"_I Pinkie Pie Promise. Now what's up?" Twilight asked._

"_Well, yesterday I had this dream about Applejack..." Rainbow Dash started._

"_It's normal to have dreams with your friends in them." Twilight said._

"_Yeah, but it wasn't a 'normal' dream. I ended up k-..." She stopped where she was, she didn't want to say anything else. But she wanted to tell Twilight. She sat down and began to choke back tears. Twilight ran up to her._

"_What's wrong, what happened in this dream?" She asked._

"_I-I'm so confuse, I don't know w-what to do..." Was all Rainbow Dash was able to mutter out before beginning to cry._

"_What's confusing you, what happened with Applejack?" Twilight asked, she was beginning to worry._

"_I-I, well w-we ended...up, w-we...I kissed Applejack in my dream..." Rainbow Dash finally said. Twilight looked like she had just seen Celestia overthrown, or worse killed. She was baffled, she had no idea on what to say._

_The only sounds that were coming from the attic were that of Rainbow Dash's hushed crying. "Dash listen," Twilight began "there's no need for you to be crying. You may be confused about what had happened, but your heart isn't. Tell me how you felt about this dream."_

"_W-well, it all started when I had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres to help Apples like I told her I would..." She said, and began to explain the entire scenario to Twilight. She stopped crying and waited for Twilight's response._

"_So, you felt that kind of fuzzy feeling about her? The one when you think about them?" Twilight asked._

"_Yes, and I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship Twilight." Rainbow Dash said like she was really scared._

"_Well what you need to do is t-" Twilight began but was cut off by another voice._

"_Rainbow Dash! RAINBOW DASH!" The voice called out._

Jolting up, Rainbow Dash began to look around frantically. She began to calm down when found out that she was in the same room that she was before. The pony that had been calling out to her was Applejack. "'Bout time you woke up lazy-bones." Applejack said jokingly.

"Hehe, yeah I guess." Rainbow Dash said, she began to blush a little bit from what she was beginning to realize was the truth.

"Were you having some sort of bad dream or something sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Taking a moment to respond, Rainbow Dash said "What? Oh, no not really. Just your normal cool dreams." She was beginning to get nervous about the subject. Applejack, picking up the vibes that Rainbow Dash was giving off, abandoned the questions. She grabbed the plate she had set on the table that was in the room and brought it over to her friend.

Sitting up, Applejack sat the plate in Rainbow Dash's lap. Looking down at the food, Rainbow Dash said "Thanks, it looks good." and then began to dig in. Once she was done, she sat the plate aside and looked over at Applejack. She felt just as nervous, but it wasn't a bad thing to her anymore. She felt as though she belonged there.

"What's up sugarcube?" Applejack asked, noticing that Rainbow Dash had been staring at her.

Caught off guard, she thought of something fast "Just remembering how I bet to beat you in the Running of the Leaves." She finally said, laughing a little.

"Well if you keep yourself into accidents like this, you won't be participating in it this year." Applejack said.

"Anyways, I feel good enough to get up." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright, don't push your self too hard hun." She replied. Rainbow Dash nodded and got up. She lowered herself off the bed onto her hind legs and then lowered herself onto her front legs also. She then straighten herself out, and stood up straight. She felt no fatigue other than that of her just waking up from a frantic sleep.

"See, good as new." Rainbow Dash said "Nothing can keep me grounded for too long."

"I see that sugarcube, well seeing as though your fit enough to get up I don't need to keep ya'll here." Applejack said.

"Well there's gotta be something I can do for you, seeing as though I owe you for a tree and a meal." She said laughing.

"We could always use an extra hand around here." Applejack agreed.

"Then it's settled, I'll come by later and see what you need me to do." Rainbow Dash said.

"Alright. I'm gonna clean up this room, so I guess see ya Dashie." Applejack said. _Dashie_ It hit her, she began to blush very heard. Something about that nickname made her feel weird. She turned and walked towards the door so Applejack couldn't see her blush.

"Later Applejack, be back in a little while." Rainbow Dash said, half-way out of the room.

"I'll be waiting..." Applejack said. _Oh you have noooo idea apples..._Rainbow Dash thought before walking out of the house...

[Author's Notes]

Just a quick couple things. First I just wanted to take this time to thank you for reading any of my stories, when I see my Yahoo! filled up with E-mails from FF about reviews and Story+'s it makes me probably one of the happiest people in the world. Secondly a very bad tragic thing has happen to me recently. The last image of my laptop got corrupt, so I lost all of my data for any of the stories I was writing or thinking about writing D: . Anyways, I got a new image of XP on the laptop, and I have it running without using up all of it's space for anything useless. Thirdly, sorry if I don't update very fast. It's not that I don't have the time, it's that I don't have the motivation most of the time. Along with number 3, the last thing I'd like to say is some words of advice for you as readers. We, as writers, enjoy when someone catches our mistakes, when someone writes reviews, sends messages referring to our stories, or anything else that is positive. It helps me to be motivated to write more, but its not like I'm depending on you to write a review so I have to motivation to write the next chapter. No it just makes us feel better as writers. Anyways, thank you for reading the story and this long a** paragraph about me rambling on xD Have a very great day, and I hope this made you feel better.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

11/22/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

15:40 – 3:40 pm


	4. Chapter 4

_Minor Confessions..._

As Rainbow Dash soared through the air, she felt like she didn't belong there. She remembered her dream vividly, how she had confessed to Twilight about how she actually felt about Applejack. It crossed her mind several times, and she began to lean more towards actually telling Twilight and asking for help about it. _What am I going to do? Tell Applejack how I feel about her, and ruin the best friendship I have? Or do I just hide it, and hope she never finds out? _She continually questioned herself.

_What am I going to do? _She began to get frustrated. _I should just talk to someone who I know would be able to help me, and not tell Apples about this. The only two who would be able to do that are Princess Celestia and Twilight. And seeing as though I can't get to Celestia, I might as well go and talk to Twilight. But what if she accidentally says something about it? My life would be ruined! _She though beginning to freak herself out.

Regaining logical thought, she began to process what to do. _I'll tell Twilight about the dream, and only if she is serious about keeping the secret will I tell her that I actually liked the feeling that I got from this dream. _She felt a little satisfied from what she coxed together. _Now, off to the library..._

"So Applejack, what are ya gonna do for your free time?" Big Mac asked to his sister who was sitting at the table, looking off into space. Obviously she wasn't paying any attention because she reacted slowly to the question. Once she process that she was asked a question, she snapped into action.

"Oh well, I was thinking about sleeping actually. It's been a while since I've been able to take a good nap. Could you do me a favor though, bro?" She asked him.

"Eeyup, whaddaya need?" He replied.

"I told Rainbow Dash to come back later, could you tell her to come wake me up when she gets back?" She asked.

"Eeyup." He answered. She walked up the stairs and into her room. She tossed her at onto the hat rack that she had in there. She walked over to her mirror and took her hair bands out. She finally walked over to her bed and folded the sheets back. She climbed in, and positioned herself so she felt comfortable then pulled her blanket over herself. She started to feel warm, she yawned and closed her eyes. She laid there and just let sleep take her over.

"_Hey Apples." Rainbow Dash said as she walked into the room. Applejack moved a little in bed but didn't wake up. Rainbow Dash walked over, and nudged Applejack's chest with her muzzle. Applejack stirred a little bit before opening her eyes. "Well good afternoon, sleepyhead." Rainbow Dash said._

"_Afternoon, give me a second. Just gotta get up and get ready." Applejack said, heaving herself up and off of the bed. She then turned around and made her bed back to the way she had found it. She turned and walked over to the mirror where she had placed the hair bands that she had just take out. Once she got them back in she walked over to her hat rack and grabbed her hat._

"_Jeez, if it took you any longer to get 'ready' I'd be in my 90s by now." Rainbow Dash said aloud jokingly._

"_Yeah yeah, come on we got some apples to get moving." Applejack said walking out of her room. She walked down the stairs and out the front door, with Rainbow Dash following her. They arrived at the barn where Big Mac and herself had placed to carts full of apples earlier that morning, "Alright, get into the first one I'll hook ya up." Applejack said to the pegasus that was following her. Rainbow Dash nodded and walked up to the cart that was in front of her. She backed in and waited for Applejack to secure her in. Applejack walked up and fastened Rainbow Dash into the cart, then walked to the cart that was behind her and did the same._

"_You ready to go?" Rainbow Dash said, turning her cart around to the door of the barn._

"_Yup ready to go." She replied and they both walked out of the barn._

"_So where are these being taken?" Rainbow Dash asked._

"_Well both of them are going up to Canterlot, it's Celestia's order of apples for the townspeople up there." Applejack said._

"_Canterlot? Man that's a long walk, 2 hours right?" Rainbow Dash replied._

"_Something like that." Applejack said._

"_What do we do to pass the time?" Rainbow Dash questioned._

"_Well we talk." Applejack said, pulling up next to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash seemed to agree with the idea and they began to chat about some of the little things. They soon started chatting about their love lives. Which wasn't all an too unusual conversation topic with Rainbow Dash._

"_So...do you think its wrong, to uh...date other, um...mares?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was blushing a little bit._

_Applejack didn't act any different to this question because she expected Rainbow Dash to ask it. It was usually expected of her, since she had the dirtiest mind out of all her friends. Applejack pondered it more a moment and finally said "Nah, ya'll can love who ya want. Celestia doesn't say nothing about so, I reckon it's all good. Why do ya ask?"_

"_Well ya see, there's this one pony...who, well...I like her as more than a friend." Rainbow Dash finally said._

"_Who is it, if ya don't mind me asking." Applejack asked._

_Rainbow Dash began to blush very, very hard. She stopped where she was and just sat there looking at Applejack. Applejack noticed and stopped. She unfastened herself and walked over to Rainbow Dash. "I just don't want it to ruin our friendship is all..." Rainbow Dash finally said._

"_I don't think that it'd ruin both of ya'lls friendship. Who is it Dashie?" Applejack asked._

"_Promise you won't get mad at me Apples..." She asked, quietly._

"_I promise darlin'." Applejack replied._

"_Well, it's...um...You, Apples." Rainbow Dash finally said. It struck Applejack like a freight train, she sat there puzzled and confused. She didn't even notice that Rainbow Dash had unfastened herself from the cart. The next thing she noticed was Rainbow Dash hugging her, crying softly. "D-Don't hate me Apples, p-please don't h-hate me..." Rainbow kept saying to herself, and maybe Applejack._

"_Sugarcube, listen..." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash "I-I...well, I love you too." This acceptation to what she had said obviously caught Rainbow Dash off guard, because she stopped crying and sat there looking puzzled._

_She finally built up enough courage to say "Y-you do Apples?"_

"_Yup, and I don't know why I wanted to hide it...but know that you know, I feel much happier." She said hugging back at Rainbow Dash._

"_I love you Apples." Rainbow Dash replied._

"_I love you too, Dashie." Applejack replied. Then she heard something strange, it sounded like a creaking sound. Then a voice began to call out to her. It was a very familiar voice, like she had just heard it._

"_Apples, Applejack! Wake up you sill pony!" The voice called out._

Reluctantly she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw that the pony that had been calling her was her brother, Big Mac. "Eeh, whaddaya need bro?" She asked, groggy.

"Rainbow Dash just stopped by, she said that Twilight needed her for something. That she wouldn't have enough time to stop by today to help out. And that she'd be here in the morning to help out." He replied.

"Alright, thanks. I'm gonna go back to sleep now." She said.

"Alright, night sis." He replied.

"Night big bro." She said back. She closed her eyes and laid there for a few moments. The thoughts of the dream fresh on her mind. _Does that mean I like Rainbow Dash? Can't be, can it?_ _She thought to herself. She sure was acting funny when I woke her up from her dream. Could she have been thinking the same thing?..._

[Author's Notes]

I bring all of you, my readers, a very grim message. Some of you may know, or may not, that there is currently a bill going through congress that may censor the internet. This will start to take websites that contain any information or items from the entertainment industry down. Now there is only one way we can stop this. It is by going to the website inclosed below. We are organizing a massive call to congress on Tuesday, 11/29/2011. This will hopefully help us thwart this bill from becoming a law. Regardless, I'd also like to say thank you for reading again another chapter. I expect myself to get another chapter up relatively soon. Again, please advise anyone you know about this censorship bill and help us to kick this bill out of existence. Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews as you find necessary.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

11/24/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

12:07 – 12:07 pm

www()americancensorship()org

Please replace all () with . Thank you, your help to fight this bill is much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

_A Helping Hand..._

"What can I do for you Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said as she opened the door to see the cyan pegasus standing outside.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important." She replied.

"Well come on in, its just me. Spike is out helping Rarity move a few things." Twilight said, standing away from the door. Rainbow nodded and walked inside. She didn't really care to notice before, but the room was lit by candles. Twilight walked over to where she had a blanket sitting and a cup of tea. Most of the candles were centered around the book she had laying on the floor also. Looking around for just a second longer she could see that the drapes had been drawn all around the library, making it darker than it was. After placing her bookmark, she closed the book and pulled up two chairs for Rainbow Dash and herself to sit on. "So what's up Rainbow Dash?" She said finally sitting down.

"Well, it's really secretive...you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this, ever." Rainbow Dash said.

"I Pinkie Pie promise. Now what's going on?" Twilight responded.

"Well, I've had this dream...its not a normal dream I have...its only happened once too." She started.

"What's this dream about?" Twilight asked, intrigued.

"Well, you see...it's not really what it's about, well I guess it is...more of what happened in the dream itself..." Rainbow Dash said. "...It started with me arriving at Applejack's farm..." She began with, and told her friend about everything about what had happened in this dream.

"So, in the dream you kissed Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, and...to be honest...I enjoyed it..." Rainbow Dash said a little low.

"Have you ever had feeling about Applejack like this before?" She questioned.

"Well, there was when I had just met her...but that was when we were both drunk." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Tell me more about this." Twilight said.

"Well me and Applejack decided to go out to this party in Canterlot that I was invited to, by this guy from flight school. We ended up getting smashed, and some feelings emerged that shouldn't have. I've always loved Applejack as more than a friend, but I've never had enough guts to tell her myself..." Rainbow Dash said quietly. She felt like shit, she didn't want to go on. But she wanted the help that only Twilight could give her, and for that she kept going.

"I see, and do you know if Applejack feels this way about you?" Twilight asked.

"That's the problem, if I knew I wouldn't be here asking for help." Rainbow Dash said, not trying to sound mean.

"Alright, so I can only think of one thing that you can do. You have to tell Applejack how you feel about her, but that is up to you when you want to do it. But when you do, I'll be right behind you." Twilight said.

"I see...Thank you Twilight...Well I gotta go, please promise you won't tell anyone. Not even the princess." She asked.

"I promise, Rainbow." Twilight promised. Rainbow Dash nodded and got up. She turned and walked to the door.

"Really, thank you Twilight." Rainbow Dash said right before she walked out. She emerged out into the day that was minutes away from turning to night. _I gotta go tell Applejack that I can't help today, that and I need to think about how to tell her about my feelings. _She thought when she took off.

When she finally arrived, she was gripped with fear about having to explain herself about not being able to help for the rest of the day. She, reluctantly, walked up to the door. She knocked on it, and waited patiently. When Big Mac opened the door, her heart rate slowed and she felt more relaxed.

"You look like ya just seen a ghost." He said.

"Oh sorry, um is Applejack around?" She asked, still hating that she had to do this.

"Yes, but she's asleep. She said to send you in to wake her up." Big Mac replied, stepping away from the door.

"Sorry, but that's why I'm here. I can't help out today. I have something very important to get done, could you please tell her that I'll stop by early tomorrow morning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eeyup, ya have a nice day then." He answered.

"Thanks, you too Big Mac." She replied taking off, after he had shut the door. _Well that makes things a lot easier I guess... _She thought. The sun had just set when she finally arrived at her cloud-house. She had been so worried about everything all day she had forgotten about her hunger that spouted when she had arrived at the library. She made something to eat, and cleaned up. Once she was done eating she walked into the bathroom. She started the shower and began to brush her mane out. It was still barely caked from some of the mud that she was laying in, unconscious. She finally got into the shower when it was warmed up. The feeling of the warm water on her back and her neck felt amazing for what she had experienced during the day. She struggled to move, she didn't want the wondrous feeling to go away.

She reluctantly carried out the washing of her coat, mane, and tail. Once she was finished she turned off the water with increasing regret as the cold air began to flood where there had once been warm air. Rainbow Dash grabbed a towel and cleaned herself off with the best of her abilities and walked into her room. She sat around and pondered to herself what to do with this situation.

She soon began to worry that Twilight may not be able to keep her secret. After all she did Pinkie Pie promise to keep Spike's secret about liking Rarity. Regardless she continued to worry about how she is going to tell Applejack about her feelings.

_I could always tell her tomorrow after we finish working on whatever Apples wants us to do..._She thought to herself. It wasn't all that bad of an idea she thought. But how to tell her was what she was still stuck on. How would she go about confessing her feeling and emotions of love to the best friend that she did love she continued to ask herself. _Since she is the element of honesty, I guess I should just be honest with her. Come straight out with it, just tell her that I love her and if she accepts it we'll be happy. But if she doesn't... Nevermind that. I'll just tell her tomorrow once we finished our work. Sounds like a cool plan. _She thought to herself, feeling rather content with herself. She pulled the blanket from the top of the bed down, then positioned herself for sleeping that night.

She pulled the blanket over herself and felt a rush of sensation go through her body. She looked around trying to get herself to fall asleep. She looked over at her Wonderbolts poster. She felt comforted, like if she lost Applejack she'd be able to recover. _Although, I know that is something that is impossible. _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let her need to sleep take over. She began to breath regularly and she was fast asleep...

[Author's Notes]

Good Evening, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter for the story. Sorry it isn't the longest, but I decided that I made all of you wait a little too long for the next chapter xD. I got around to doing this since I had finished my MWDS for Romeo and Juliet, along with a Reflection for my Resources and References tab in my portfolio, I was motivated to finish this chapter. (For those who don't know what an MWDS is, it stands for Major Works Data Sheet, it is a collection of information on the specific topic. It also includes memorable quotes and descriptions of characters. It usually takes and hour or two straight to finish, which I did =3). I'd also like to thank all of you who subscribed to get the alert when I publish a new chapter. You've bet my last stories record of 30 Story+'s. Also, I had this novelty idea. You should write me a review that could be a question or something small that you'd like to see in this story. And if you're lucky I might choose something from you to put in the story. Anyways I've already had one question so far, it was by the user of the name _Actually Sane Person_. Which entailed this question:

"Heh, i just got this funny thought, and i have to ask you this:

If some serial killer would rape, torture and mutilate your parents and force you to watch, then do the same to you, would you enjoy it?

I'm willing to bet that sick fuck like you would. "

Here is my answer: Well my good sir, I do believe that what you are doing is trying to show me an example of hatred towards my work. Good on you, you have your own opinion and are entitled to use it. I will however not tolerate that threat that you were trying to make clear. And I would like to give you advice as to what you should do about it. If you don't like what one person is writing about, just move on. They are in no more of a position to criticize you work in such a negative as you are to theirs. I'd like to thank you however for writing a review, though it was not required.

Sincerely,

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

11/28/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

21:57 – 9:57 pm


	6. Chapter 6

_Obstacles….._

Awakening to find that she had three minutes left before her alarm went off, Rainbow Dash decided that she'd just lay around until then. When the alarm finally went off, Rainbow Dash heaved herself out of bed and turned the alarm off. It was only around seven o'clock, she still had time to take a shower and fly over to Applejacks farm to help. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on for her shower. While she waited for the water to heat up she looked at a calendar that she had hanging in her room.

_It's getting closer to winter, which means that my life gets easy. _Rainbow Dash thought to herself. She walked back into the bathroom and put a hoof under the water to see if it was ready, it was. She turned and opened up the cabinet door and grabbed a towel. She set the towel down and jumped into the shower.

_Today, I tell Applejack about how I feel. _She thought to herself as the warm water started to warm her up. _Just be ready for any answer that you could get…_

"Grub's ready ya'll" Applejack called out to the house, once she finished making the pancakes. She had gotten up earlier so she could make breakfast for everyone. She heard her brother come out of his room and down the stairs. He walked into Applebloom's room and woke her up. She was able to tell that he woke Applebloom up was from the grunts and moans of disapproval from the room.

He finally walked out and smiled towards his sister. "Morning sis, just woke up Applebloom. She'll be out in a minute." He said "I almost forgot to tell you that my old pal Iron Pipes is stopping by."

"Is he that one pony I had a crush on?" Applejack asked.

"You mean the one you still do have a crush on?" He said laughing, as he noticed that his sister was blushing from hearing that he was coming to visit.

"That pony?" Applejack asked again.

"Eeyup, he'll be over soon. He just recently turned 25 ya'know." Big Mac said.

"Oh, good for him." Applejack said, sitting down with her plate of food in front of her. She began to eat so she didn't have to talk anymore about this touchy subject. _I still can't feel the same way about him like I did when I was filly…_

Reluctantly getting out of the shower, Rainbow Dash grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She walked out of the washroom with the towel draping down her neck, almost touching the floor. Turning she walked towards the kitchen, on her way in there was an open door that lead to the laundry room. She dropped her towel in the dirty hamper and continued towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed down a bowl from her cupboard. She walked around the kitchen until she had all the makings for cereal. She wanted to eat something big enough to last her an hour, since she was going to go help with Applejack. _I don't know what to expect of today, I mean it could be great…Then again….._ She though silently to herself as she took a mouthful of cereal.

As she chewed on the cereal, her mind chewed on the question at hand. How would she go about telling her best friend that she loved her more than any other pony she had ever met? _Hmmm….. _Was a statement that she found making every few minutes while thinking about what she was going to do.

_I've never been much of one to plan anything, so why start now? _She thought to herself as she gave up on thinking about how to tell Applejack how much she meant to her. She got up after finishing her last mouthful of cereal, and walked over to the sink. After washing her bowl, Rainbow Dash walked out the front door. _Ready or not, let's do this….._

A deep, thunderous knock came upon the door. Applejack snapped her head in the direction of the noise. _That's too loud to be Rainbow Dash, it must be Iron Pipes._ She got up from where she was sitting to do her hair, and walked over to the door. Yelling out to her brother "Big Mac, Iron Pipes is here!".

She opened the door, to see a familiar smile. There stood a pony built much the same way as Big Mac, except his coat was a cream color. If he had been a shade of red, you could almost mistake him and Big Mac as bothers. "Heya, kiddo." Iron Pipes said, after looking Applejack over himself.

"Well howdy, how are you Iron Pipes?" She asked him.

"Since I'm here, couldn't be better." He replied.

"Come on in, no sense in having you wait all day out there now is there?" She said jokingly.

"Nope, not really. You've grown a lot, Applejack." Iron Pipes said walking in.

"Well thank ya'll, you've gotten bigger yourself." She said, blushing slightly at the nice compliment.

They walked over to the living room, which was made up of a couch and few chairs. Along with some pictures and decorations. Applejack, followed by Iron Pipes, walked into the living room and sat on the couch that they had in the room. Iron Pipes sat on the couch with Applejack, saying "So, what are we going to be doing today?"

"I'm waiting for my friend Rainbow Dash to get here. When she does, we're going to take a shipment to Trottingham. I don't know what you and Big Mac are going to be doing though." She answered.

"Oh well that's fine, so tell how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine, just a lot of work. Did my brother tell ya'll that I'm part of the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack said.

"No, that seems like it would be a ton of fun though. I've been doing fine, I run a small business in Canterlot now. So tell me about your personal life, how's all your friends?" Iron Pipes questioned.

"Well I've made a lot more than I had when I was a youngin'. I don't get to see all the ponies I knew when I was in school. I only get to see the other elements. How about you, finally get married?" She asked.

"Nope, just been looking around. Say, remember that one time the both of us decided to date just to make your brother mad?" Iron Pipes asked.

Caught off guard, Applejack had to turn away to hide her blushing. For some reason what he had said struck her very hard. _I still can't possibly feel that way about him…_ She noticed that she was breathing harder than she needed to be, she focused on her breathing. Even then she still couldn't find comfort. The air around the two of them seemed thick, and hot. She began to breath in through her nose, and was shocked to what she had smelt. The air was just thick and hot, it was also musky._ He must feel that way about him, from this…..smell….. _She thought sighing softly.

Giving in, she lean over to Iron Pipes and spoke softly in his ear "So, ya'll still like me?" He grabbed her, and began to kiss her. She didn't, but didn't kiss back. She was so overwhelmed by the smell and sensation that was occurring around her. She was so caught up in the moment, that she hadn't even noticed the door open…..

[10 minutes before Iron Pipes arrives at Applejack's House]

_Alright, let's get going…_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she readied to take off into the sky. She looked back at her door to make sure it was close, since last time she left it open a blue jay made a nest in her kitchen. She was clear to go.

Jumping into the air, she opened her wings and caught the wind. Luckily for her it was going away from her house. She soared off towards Applejack's farm, her mind still pondering on what to tell Applejack. _Should I tell her that I love her right off the bat? What if she doesn't accept it, that'll just make things a lot more awkward. Not like they weren't going to be after she told Applejack how she felt._

_Should I just pull her aside and tell her? No, because then everyone will know that I'm telling her something super important. Think Rainbow Dash, think! _She focused back on reality, she was only 4 minutes away from Applejacks farm. _I'll just leave it to chance then. Just remember to be cool Dash, act like a winner and be a winner._

Rainbow Dash was never scared of anything. Except failure…

[5 minutes after Iron Pipes arrive]

Circling downwards, Rainbow Dash began to slow herself down to land. When she was at the appropriate speed, she descended towards the ground. She stood where she was when she landed. She was trying to build up the courage to walk in, and not act like something was wrong. The courage to not scream at the top of her lungs because of how stressed out she was, or to not just give up and go live under a rock till the end of times.

She began to walk forward. _Nothing is going to stop me, I will beat this challenge._ She felt like nothing in the world could go wrong. She walked towards the house at a brisk pace, she was excited and anxious. But she had no idea what for. As she approached the door though, her mood began to change. She still felt excited and anxious, which slowly started to feel like it was eating her away inside.

She heard what sounded like talking inside, as she stood in front of the door. _Come on…..don't quit….. _She felt like she was sweating, but when she touched it with her hoof there wasn't any moisture on her coat. Rainbow Dash finally built up the rest of the courage she needed, she walked next to the door. She knocked, but no one answered. As she walked in, she looked around for a moment. Rainbow Dash heard sounds coming from Applejack's living room.

Walking over, she began to notice that it sound like a small smacking sound. She walked around the corner that was separating the kitchen from the living room. What she saw sank her heart. Her eyes had begun to swell up with tears. _Applejack, how could…. _Her entire body was fighting to do nothing about this, she felt her heart break…..

Still taken up in the kiss, Applejack was barely able to realize anything that was going on. However she was able to look over and see Rainbow Dash. Reality struck her, she pushed Iron Pipes away. Her face felt scorching hot.

"Oh, heya Rainbow Dash!" She said, like nothing weird had just happened.

Trying to hide tears that were beginning to form, Rainbow Dash replied with "Hey, sorry to tell you but I can't help out today either. I've got this…..thing to do in, um…cloudsdale…."

"Isn't a problem at all." Applejack said, sitting a little farther away from Iron Pipes.

"Alright, th-thanks….." She said, seeming disappointed. Rainbow Dash turned quickly and began to leave. She seemed to gasp for air a little bit before she was out the door. Applejack turned to her right to see Iron Pipes sitting there looking confused.

"So….Who was that?" He asked.

"That was my friend Rainbow Dash, did she look like something was wrong?" Applejack asked._ Could she be acting like that from seeing us kissing? _Applejack thought.

"A little bit. So, does this mean we are….you know…." He began to suggest.

"Don't count on it bud." She said. _Well, guess I gotta get working need to move all those apples to Trottigham._ She got up and walked out the house, she saw a spot in the hard dirt that looked like somepony had been banging their hoof against the floor. _Something must be wrong with Rainbow Dash…._ Applejack knew for sure that something was wrong with Rainbow Dash…..

_Damn it! _Rainbow Dash thought as she flew towards her house. _Who was that? And why was he kissing Applejack? _She thought. Her cheeks began to feel wet from her tears. She just let them go, there was no use in fighting it anymore. As she got closer to her house, she began to gasp for air. When she landed she was crying, she ran in the house. Slamming the door on the way in, she kept running to her room. When she finally got there she got onto her bed and began to cry.

_I'm stupid for thinking that Applejack would feel the same way._ She thought. She laid in her bed crying her lungs out for her love. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to see her Wonderbolts poster. She found an odd amount of comfort in this poster, and she began to calm down. Something told her to go out into the living.

Knowing that she would be able to calm down if she was watching TV , she grabbed her blanket and covered her back. Getting up from her bed, she walked out of her room and into her living room. She still had tears in her eyes from what had happened, but they were slowly going away as she sat down on her couch. She press the power button to the TV on the remote, and changed it to some cartoons.

She couldn't help but think back to what had just happened. Her eyes swelled up again and she began to cry. That was the only way for Rainbow Dash to stop crying, would be for her to forget about it. She just laid there watching cartoons with tears streaming down her face, _I only want to forget about it all…._

[Author's Notes]

Good evening to everyone! Sorry for not having a chapter out sooner, I'm entering finals week for my first semester. But I was sitting around with nothing better to do than finish this chapter. And since I made all of you lovely people wait a while for this chapter, I made it very detailed. Also follow me on Tumblr so you can drop questions and/or suggestions. K, thnx bai!

Mrhelmetman

PS: Switched from Open Office to MSOffice 2010, sorry if the style looks different.

Posted Date and Time

12/11/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

18:06 – 5:06 pm

Supposedly Included Links:

askmrhelmetmanthewriter()tumblr()com


	7. Chapter 7

_Broken hearts and alcohol bottles…._

_One week after the accident…..One week after my heart broke…._ Rainbow Dash thought as she sat on the bar stool in Shining Moon's Tavern. She had isolated herself from her friends and any outside contacts, except for the other regulars of Shinning Moon's Tavern. "Another drink Dash?" Shinning Moon asked.

"Yes, thanks…" She said gloomy, like she was tired of just talking in general. She looked over at two mares; one was a light fuchsia while the other was a darker blue than her, that had just started to come in occasionally. From what she had gathered, they were lesbian. She thought for a moment _Should I go over and talk to them about what was going on?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by Shinning Moon placing her bottle of beer in front of her. _Maybe they could share some advice. _She grabbed her bottle and took a drink for a moment. She was already drunk; the beer just helps drown the pain that she had. The alcohol was able to persuade her into getting up and talking to the two mares.

She approached in a nice manner, and asked "Would you two be fine if I talked to the two of you for a second." Even though she had a whole week to help suppress tears that could well up in her eyes, she still found it hard because she wasn't ready to be rejected again. The fushia mare was able to catch onto this and agreed to let her talk to them.

As Rainbow Dash sat down in front of two stranger she didn't even know, she told them this "I don't want to be awkward or anything about this, but…are you two gay?"

The blue said aloud to the fushia one, showing disgust "She's one of those ponies. Can't we just find somewhere that no pony will be ridiculed?"

Rainbow Dash was shocked that her question had gotten such a horrific response. "I-I didn't m-mean to….to…" Her tears began to run down her face "I-I'm sorry if I offended y-you…" She said, and began to get up.

The fuchsia mare replied first looking at her friend "Hush, she didn't mean it like that." She turned to Rainbow Dash before she was fully up "Go ahead and sit back down, she was just defending us before **something **happened. To answer your question, yes we are. Why do you ask?"

Realizing that she wasn't rejected, she smiled at the fuchsia pony. She sat down and looked over to the blue pony and said "I'm sorry if I was blunt, but I find that it would be the best way to ask the question….."

She replied with "No, no need for you to apologize. I shouldn't have acted like that; it's just that we've been ridiculed for being gay before. Sorry but I haven't introduce myself, my name is Misty Hooves." Misty Hooves tried to look as apologetic as she could to Rainbow Dash.

"My name is Fuchsia Swirl, so what did you want to talk to us about?" She asked in a nice tone.

"Well you see, I've been heartbroken because I found my best friend kissing some random stranger that I didn't even know….." She said, trying to fight back tears that were beginning to form.

"So, are you dating your best friend? And who was he kissing?" Misty Hooves asked.

"**He **is actually a **she**, and no we weren't. But you see I love her with all of my heart, and I was scared of being rejected…..then to walk in on that…" She began to cry.

"Well, stop the crying, it isn't going to help you any. What you need to do is talk to her about it." Fuchsia Swirl said.

"I would but I'm too scared to talk to her about it…." Rainbow Dash said, quietly and wet from tears that were flowing.

"I was scared to death to talk to Fuchsia about how I felt about her," Misty Hooves started, looking over at Fuchsia Swirl smiling "Then one day I told her, and she had the same feeling about me. That's how we're here now."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeming to shoot down anything that could give her a chance.

"Well ask her to still be your friend. It may make things a little awkward at first, but you'll get back to being best friends in no time." Fuchsia said, happy and upbeat.

"Well, I guess I **could** talk to her….But I haven't talked to any of my friends for the past week, it would look weird just showing up from the blue." She replied in the same quiet way she had been for the duration of the conversation. _It would look like I'm in trouble or something…..Screw it, I have to go talk to her…_

"I can tell you're very hurt from what you had seen, but you have to overcome that." Misty said.

"Well," Rainbow Dash began to say as she sat straighter "I've got to go see my friend, and this time I will tell her how I feel." Rainbow Dash then got up, she had a sudden burst of excitement to go talk to Applejack. "Thank you, both of you. Will you guys come back here occasionally" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Most defiantly, I actually like this bar." Fuchsia Swirl said with a smile.

"Yeah, not too bad. It's got some good people, and it's an excellent environment to hang out in." Misty Hooves said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you two some other time. I've got a friend to talk to." Rainbow Dash said smiling, finding her self-confidence.

"Good luck, hope she says yes!" Fuchsia Swirl said with big smile. Rainbow Dash returned the smile, and then proceeded out the door. _What some cool mares, they're really nice. _She thought to herself as she took off. There was one thing on her mind, telling Applejack how she really felt.

As she neared the barn house, Rainbow Dash felt that same wave of panic come over her. But this time it was less strong, and she was more confident that something good would happen. She saw Applejack just outside the house, she was just sitting around watching the sunset. Rainbow Dash circled around and began her descent. As she neared the ground, she called over to Applejack "Hey Apples!"

"Heya Rainbow Dash, haven't seen you in a while. Where were ya for the last week?" Applejack asked in a normal, no so urgent, tone.

"Been around in Cloudsdale, sorry I didn't tell no pony. I've kinda," She gulped as she thought about saying it "I need to tell you something Apples." Rainbow Dash finally said to her friend.

"Sure thing, be right there." She took a small blanket she had on her off, placing on the rocking chair she was sitting on. Applejack turned and walked over to Rainbow Dash. "Whatcha need, Dashie?" She asked as she arrived.

"There's two things, first I need to know who you were kissing on the couch." Rainbow Dash asked, Applejack was struck stupid. Applejack had completely forgotten about that moment, until now.

Blushing, she replied "Oh him? His name was Iron Pipes, and I'm sorry you saw that. I don't know what came over me, I just had to kiss him. But, we're not dating or nothin'." Applejack replied. Hearing that they weren't dating shed a layer of relief on Rainbow Dash. She began to blush, she felt tears welling in her eyes. _What is this feeling? _She thought, not knowing what her emotions were doing.

"Apples…Will you promise to be my friend, forever?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly, tilting her head down towards the ground.

"Of course, sugarcube. Why, what's wrong." Applejack asked, seeming to get worried about how Rainbow Dash was acting.

"Nothing's wrong, I-I….just wanted to tell you…that…" Rainbow Dash grew off into silence. She finally said "Applejack, I love you more than a friend! Please don't tell me no, please don't! I just wouldn't be able to take it!" Applejack stood shocked at what had just happened.

Several things began to buzz through her head. Applejack thought to herself, _Does she know of that dream that I had? What if she had dreams like it before? Did she just tell me that she loved me more than a friend? _Applejack, took a deep breath and began to say "Rainbow Dash, I-I…"

[Author's Notes]

Evening to you all! I hope all of you are getting ready for a wonderful winter. (I would say holidays, but I think winter sounds better xD) I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I will be expecting to post a little more frequent. Anyways, you should follow me on Tumblr so you can ask random questions or drop by comments and reviews for me. If you don't I understand, anyways I'd like to say thank you to all of you who added my story to your alert list. Oh and thanks for so many hits on the story alone, 2,297 (OMGz that's a lot xD). Until next time my friends!

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

12/16/2011 – MM/DD/YYYY

21:37 – 9:37 pm

Supposed Included Links:

askmrhelmetmanthewriter()tumblr()com [Just remove the () and replace with periods]


	8. Chapter 8

_Never looked at the same…_

"Rainbow Dash, I-I….I…Love you, too….."Applejack finally said. _I do love her, maybe more than a friend. Hell, I reckon a __**lot**__ more than a friend._ A wave of relief crashed into Rainbow Dash, as if she were a shoreline. She stopped panicking and began to blush. For some reason, Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that Applejack had said yes.

"D-do you really me-mean that?" She said, like an innocent filly. The time she took flying over to the house was used to help prepare herself also, just in case **something** would happen. Rainbow Dash felt herself shiver as she waited for Applejack to answer.

"Yes, I do mean it Rainbow Dash. I need to ask you something though…" Applejack said. "Why haven't you said anything sooner?"

"I-I was afraid that you'd say no…. Hehe, but you didn't say no…." Rainbow Dash replied, blushing. This caught Applejack off guard, making her blush just as hard.

A silence drifted between the two. Neither of them wanted to talk, but then again they wanted to talk about everything. The question popped into both of their heads, but Applejack was quicker. She asked "So, d-do you w-want to go out?"

Rainbow Dash began to blush very hard. She walked up to Applejack, and drew in very close her. She leaned towards Applejack, and finally said "Yes."

_Kiss her, you fool! _Her thoughts kept screaming at her. Applejack just stood their blushing, much the same way that Rainbow Dash was standing. _Oh, fuck it! _Rainbow Dash grabbed Applejack and engaged in a kiss. Rainbow Dash felt Applejack kiss back.

They just stood there, kissing. Neither of them really cared if they got caught. They finally broke away from their passionate kiss, panting for air. They stood their looking at each other, only one thing crossed their minds. _Hug her, do it now!_ Rainbow Dash's thoughts yelled out.

Rainbow Dash lunged herself at Applejack, tackling her to the ground. Applejack grabbed tight to Rainbow Dash as she was knocked over. As they landed, Rainbow Dash sat upon Applejack. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Rainbow Dash leaned in for another kiss, which was meant by Applejack.

There was no use for words; they could say everything they wanted with their body language. When they finally stopped kissing each other, Rainbow Dash said "So, don't you wanna take this into somewhere…More lit?"

Applejack bit the bottom of her lip as she thought. She finally replied with "Let's go upstairs…" and a wink. They both were thinking about it, but neither wanted to actually say it aloud. Rainbow Dash agreed and the two of them walked to the house…

Applejack awoke to what she thought was a normal day. She felt extremely tired, she couldn't even remember what she had done to make herself so tired. Looking around, she heard a noise that she normally didn't hear in the morning. _Snorin'? _She thought to herself. _Well ain't no one in her besides me…_

She finally turned around to see Rainbow Dash sound asleep above the covers on Applejack's bed. Then it hit her, Applejack remember that Rainbow Dash had stayed the night. And that they fell asleep after a few hours of playing "games". Applejack blushed, _Golly am I glad that Big Mac chose yesterday of all days to take Applebloom to visit out aunt and uncle._

_No use in having her up, she'd only complain about how tired she'd be. _Applejack laughed to herself. She got up to look at her mane, which wasn't as bad as she would have thought it to be. After brushing down the bad areas, she turned back to Rainbow Dash, who was laying exposed.

Applejack grabbed a blanket and placed it over Rainbow Dash, who woke up. Rainbow Dash said "Mmmm, good morning."

"Good morning, how'd ya sleep?" Applejack asked.

"Really good. And by really good, I mean **really good**." She giggled. She looked tired, but wasn't really acting it.

"You still look tired." Applejack mentioned to Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, take a look in the mirror." She replied. Applejack was confused, but decided to look anyways. Looking into the mirror, Applejack looked as tired as Rainbow Dash. _Well at least neither of us got more sleep than the other._

"Well, I'm ready for some breakfast." Rainbow Dash said with a sly smile. Again, this left Applejack confused. Rainbow Dash jumped out of the bed onto Applejack. "Hehe, what about you? I bet you're hungry." She said, seductively. It finally made sense for Applejack. She blushed.

"Hehe, not as ready as you are by the looks of it." Applejack said, pointing to Rainbow Dash's marehood. "So let's get to this…..Dashie." Applejack said, knowing how crazy that name drove Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I intend to." Rainbow Dash said, as she adjusted herself…

[Three Months later]

"Hey Apples, ya done yet or what?" Rainbow Dash called out as she stood next to the cart. It was the day after their anniversary. Sadly enough Applejack and Rainbow Dash still had to work.

"Almost!" Applejack called back from somewhere off the trail. Rainbow Dash sat under a tree for shade. After a few minutes of waiting, Applejack finally showed up with her filled buckets of apples. She put them on the cart and joined Rainbow Dash under the tree. The sat next to each other, silently. Rainbow Dash finally put her arm over Applejack.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

Applejack answered "I love you too."

[Fin]

[Author's Notes]

Hello everyone, I hope you've had an eventful day. I'm sappy to say, that this story is finished! Which means I can move onto another story! (yay!) So, I hope everyone enjoys their holiday. I know that Jul (Yes, I am Norse.) will go well for me. Anyways, I love you all and please feel free to read on my next story. Also if you really want me to write about your favorite pony, you should leave a suggestion. Love all of you :3

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

12/21/11 – MM/DD/YYYY

10:25 – 10:25 am


End file.
